5 things Shikamaru
by Spiritt
Summary: ShikaIno: 5 things Shikamaru likes about living with Ino along with 5 things Shikamaru hates about living with Ino.
1. likes about living with Ino

**Title:** 5 things Shikamaru likes about living with Ino.  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing/characters:** Shikamaru/Ino  
**Word Count:** 362  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters.  
**Summary:** All in the title: 5 things Shikamaru likes about living with Ino. Written for this meme:_You post a topic, list, category, whatever, in my comments section. (examples: "5 vampires Buffy ran away from", or "5 jobs Dwight has held"). Then, in a separate post, I'll post the answers to all your Top 5 ideas, according to me. Serious or fun! Then you post this offer in your own journal, if the mood takes you._  
**A/N:** This hit me when I was tucked in bed one night. Just had to do it because it's fun.

* * *

**5 things Shikamaru likes about living with Ino **

**5)** How she stands next to him at the crack of dawn, staring at their reflection against the mirror as they brush their teeth, eyes half closed, cups threatening to slip right out of loose grips. When he looks at her the sun is just right, peeking through the soft curtains (Ino had picked them out) and she glows and so simply _stunning_. Tangled blond hair, cheeks flushed with the warm haze of slumber, clothes disarray. She spits and looks at him, and that's exactly how he wanted to start the day.

**4)** Shikamaru never bothered to learn how to cook. That was a woman's job, too troublesome for him anyways. He watched her when she worked, drifting away from her voice to focus on her motion. She was using knives now, and he couldn't help it. She was a ninja, yes, but was she really paying attention to how she was cutting? "Careful."

Ino paused and looked at him. "Oh, don't worry. My mother taught me a long time ago how to cook, there's this really simple technique you can use that involves your knuckles…"

He holds his breath as she continues slicing. Sometimes he can't trust her when she rambles on like that.

**3)** With him alone, the house is too quiet. Ino is too loud. They balanced each other out. It's as simple as that.

**2)** How warm she is. She slipped into his bed one chilly night, clinging to him and he held her with blazing cheeks. He couldn't sleep for a while, he wasn't use to another presence or he just didn't want to forget by morning. How her ear was pressed against his bare chest, beating heart, and how he could feel her soft smile against it, arms wrapped around him, and how it just seemed absolutely _right_.

**1)** He didn't have to guess anymore if Ino was infuriated with him. His meals would consist of leftovers or frozen dinners, his ears replayed the sound of her room door slamming shut, but most of all she now had the privacy (although it had never stopped her before) to yell at him in his house- their house.


	2. hates about living with Ino

**Title:** 5 things Shikamaru hates about living with Ino.  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing/characters:** Shikamaru/Ino  
**Word Count:** 167  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnings:** none  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the characters.  
**Summary:** All in the title: 5 things Shikamaru hates about living with Ino. Written for this meme:_You post a topic, list, category, whatever, in my comments section. (examples: "5 vampires Buffy ran away from", or "5 jobs Dwight has held"). Then, in a separate post, I'll post the answers to all your Top 5 ideas, according to me. Serious or fun! Then you post this offer in your own journal, if the mood takes you._  
**A/N:** When I was finished doing _5 Things Shikamaru likes about living with Ino_, some of them had spurred on more ideas.

5) Not even his house was safe anymore when she was angry. He likes to stay out a little bit longer on those days.

4) Ino had once commented that he smelled like the forest and he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. But it drove his curiosity. If there could just be one day when the flowers around the house could just disappear, he would like to know what Ino smelled like. Thus why he hides most of her vases.

3) How he can't sleep knowing that one night, when she was with him, was the best he'd ever slept, and that both of them are too shy to ever try that again.

2) He'd been looking for toilet paper under the sink and found her tampons. He was not amused.

1) How dependant he was about her. Whenever she came back from long missions he would outright deny missing her. In all truth, though, who else would cook his dinners for him?


End file.
